


I Dare You

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is evil, Co-Conspirators, Dare, Devious Plans, Fluff, Friends to Best Friends, Gen, Mentioned Adrien Agreste, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Nino must kiss Marinette, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Nino and Alya like to play their version of Truth or Dare via texting. When Alya comes up with an ultimate dare for Nino, he's loathed to complete it, not wanting to cause problems within their small group. She wants him to kiss Marinette since his crush is alive and well despite the zoo debacle. He finally agrees, but the tables are soon turned in ways no one could foresee.





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of Fluff Month. Prompt is "I dare you..."
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story. It could easily be drawn out and I might in the future, but that's still up in the air for now. I already have way too many projects on my plate. Things change though so you never know.

 

 _What better way to pass a boring a class than a simple game of Texted Dares_ , Nino thought. His phone buzzed in his pocket with the latest dare Alya had cooked up for him. He sensed she had something up her sleeve as she peered innocently at the board when he dared to peek back at her.

He almost wished to keep his phone tucked in his pocket. The thought she might try and pull a fast one on him growing stronger as he took another peek at her, her innocent smile too innocent for his tastes. Why did he have to tell her all his secrets when they'd been locked in that animal cage almost a week ago? He should've kept his mouth shut, but then, she wouldn't have promised to help him. She also wouldn't be heading towards best female friend status, either.

Seeing the coast was clear, he eased his phone from his pocket and unlocked the screen through memory-based touch. With the texting app opened, he glanced down and read the words that almost stopped his heart. He'd been right. Oh, boy, had he been right.

A: I dare you to kiss Marinette within the next three days. On the lips.

Nino read the words several times over, hoping they might change the more he read them. They never did.

Groaning, he chanced a peek at the young lady in question, seeing her hunched over her tablet as she worked hard on the problems their teacher had given them. Her tongue peeked out as she mentally worked through a tough one, a tell for whenever she needed extra concentration to get something right. Nino found that particular tell was one of his all-time favorites. 

He chanced a glance at the teacher before sending a text back to Alya.

N: That's not fair. Pick another dare. You know I can't do that. What about Adrien? She has feelings for him.

Speaking of, Nino's gaze moved from his phone's screen to search his best friend's face beside him, wondering what feelings the blond might harbor for Marinette. He'd heard Adrien go on and on about how great Marinette is and how she's just a friend but was she really? Could he take a chance with Marinette if Adrien had feelings for her as well? It was risky, to say the least. Almost too risky.

N: No, I'm not doing it. I can't.

A minute later, his phone chimed again. 

A: Fine. Don't kiss her. See what happens when you let a great thing pass you by.

N: I think I'll survive.

A: Sure about that? You know she's amazing. Take the chance, DJ.

Nino stared at his phone for several seconds, debating his next move as he tapped out of the conversation with Alya.

He wanted his chance, having lost it during a major case of nerves before with Marinette at the zoo. His thumb hovered over her name in his contacts list, wondering if he could take the chance then. He needed to know one way or another if she could ever feel the same about him, Adrien or not. Heck, Adrien had been willing to set them up. Surely, his best friend wouldn't care if he tried again.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed on her image and typed out the first words that came to mind. 

N: Nette, can we talk after class?

He waited, hoping she didn't have her phone on silent. A sigh escaped as her phone buzzed a moment later in her pocket.

M: Sure. What's up?

 _Okay, Nino, don't blow this,_ he warned himself as he typed out a new message.

N: I wanted to ask you something.

M: Is something wrong?

N: No, everything's fine.

M: If you're sure. 

The next fifteen minutes dragged as Nino worked to keep his mind on the work their teacher had given them. He didn't' succeed very well, his thoughts straying to the raven-haired girl behind him.

Ten minutes.

Five.

Three and a half.

Sixty seconds.

 _Oh, man, come on_ , he screamed silently as the clock wound down to the final second of class. 

He fought back his joyful shout as the teacher ended class and dismissed them with their homework assignment. 

"Hey, Nino, what's going on?" Marinette asked behind him, putting away her belongings as he spoke. Her head tilted to the side as she checked the placement of her stuff, not wanting to lose anything as she was often prone to do.

He loved that about her. 

Who was he kidding? He loved everything about her.

Before he could say anything, Alya piped up, saying, "Nino's been dared to kiss someone. He could use some help in gaining her approval. Think you could help with that, M?"

"Alya, I'm going to..." he began but stopped as their friends stared at him. With a sheepish grin, he nodded. "That would help me a lot, Nette. If you don't mind." 

He glared at Alya's quaking shoulders, knowing she enjoyed every second of his torment. He'd get her back later since he also knew a few secrets of hers.

"Sure, Ninny. I don't have much experience with kissing, but I can try." She shouldered her bag, turning to stand next to him. "Do you like this girl? Like a lot?"

He nodded, his throat suddenly too dry to form words.

"Then, maybe just start by telling her that. I'm sure any girl would be flattered to know someone like you liked them." She smiled, walking beside him as they made their way from the room.

"I like you, Nette." He gulped, waiting for her response. He didn't want to hope too much but feared that ship had sailed from the harbor ages ago.

"Oh, Ninny, I like you, too. You're a great friend." 

Oh, he wanted to die. He hoped the world would open wide and swallow him whole as she annihilated his heart.

His phone buzzed in his pocket,  gratitude sweeping through him as he reached for it and opened up his texting app again.

A: Tick tock, DJ. Go on and kiss her, dodo.

He groaned, doing his best to keep from racing after Alya and throttling her. She wasn't helping him.

Marinette's hand on his arm stopped him as she gazed down at the message, her eyes questioning before widening in shock.

"You actually like me? Like me-like me?"

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?" He sighed as he waited for her rejection. He hadn't known about her crush on Adrien until Alya had said something, but he'd still been hopeful, too. Darn, that hopeful streak of his. It never did him any good, not when it came to girls anyway.

"Alya dared you to kiss me?"

He nodded, hanging his head to await the blow sure to come next.

"Well, isn't it time we give her a taste of her own medicine?" 

He looked up in surprise, catching the devious gleam in her eyes as she searched the hallways. When she spotted their redheaded nemesis at the moment, she grinned as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. 

The kiss lasted barely a couple of seconds, but it served as a wake-up call for them both, their feelings for one another growing stronger though not in the way they'd foreseen. 

Nino was the first to smile, knowing he'd be okay given a little time. A glance at Marinette said the same.

Still, they had one last matter to attend to.

"So, Nette, what should we do about Alya?" Nino leaned in close, wanting all the juicy details of her devilish plot.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do..."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
